Lacie North
| aliases = Mink | franchise = Vamps | image = | notability = | type = Biker | race = | gender = | base of operations = | associations = Vamps | known relatives = | status = Undead | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Vamps'' #1 | final appearance = | actor = }} Lacie North, aka Mink, is a fictional vampire and a central character in the ''Vamps'' family of comic book titles published by DC Comics under their Vertigo imprint. She first appeared in ''Vamps'' #1 in August, 1994. Biography Mink was the nickname given to a female vampire. She was one of five such young women transformed into a creature of the night by a vampire biker named David. David maintained a practice wherein none of his brood were allowed to eat until his own bloodlust had been sated first. As such, his "vamps" shared the degrading duty of finding fresh victims for him. They were forced to satisfy their own needs from their master's cast off leftovers. In 1994, Mink and her blood-sisters decided to fight back. After watching their master reeling blood-drunk after a feeding in North Carolina, the five vamps pounced upon him, drinking his blood and tearing him to pieces. More than the others, Mink loved using her sexuality to lure potential victims to their doom. She once convinced a truck driver to give them a ride in his meat truck. While under the thrall of the female vamps, the driver drove them throughout the daylight hours while the vampires slept inside of frozen beef carcasses in the back. The following evening, the vamps visited a North Carolina biker bar where they took the lives of several bikers. Stealing their motorcycles, they then traveled west towards Texas. They knew that the Carolina murders would be investigated and they didn't want any trails leading back to them. Mink used her skills to persuade a night watchman the Texas DMV to allow them entrance into the building. Immediately afterwards, she descended upon him, draining him dry of blood. While Mink satisfied her hunger, the other vamps hacked into the DMV computer systems in order to get new identities for themselves. Their next stop was at Lone Star Hogs, where they procured fresh motorcycles. Mink selected a chopper with bright pink paint. She also procured herself a new wardrobe consisting of a leather vest and matching cap. Abilities Powers Weaknesses * Mink suffers from all of the same vulnerabilities common to most vampires. She requires the consumption of human blood to survive. Without it, her body cannot function and will quickly deteriorate. On the converse, a surplus of blood will also cause an averse reaction. Commonly referred to as being "blood drunk", a vampire who feeds on too much blood will will descend into a state of vampiric frenzy, causing them to lash out, acting on nothing but pure, primal instinct. * Mink cannot survive in direct sunlight, and prolonged exposure to sunlight will cause her physical body to quickly disintegrate. * Articles of faith, and those who with strong belief in their faith can repel a vampire. * Vampires cannot cross holy ground, or make physical contact with religious artifacts (again, the severity of this caveat is dependent upon the strength of faith of those who wield such items). A vampire's vulnerability against spiritual symbols encompasses all faiths, including those of various cultures such as Native American tribal lore. * Mink's corporeal form no longer casts a reflection. The only time she can see her reflection is when she stares into the eyes of a potential victim right before feeding. Skills * Driving: Mink possessed proficient driving skills, in particular, Harley-Davidson motorcycles. * Seduction: As a vampire, Mink had an unearthly allure which, combined with other vampiric abilities, enabled her to easily seduce members of the opposite sex. Equipment * Motorcycle: Like all of the members of the Vamps, Mink rides a motorcycle. Notes & Trivia * * "Mink" redirects to this page. * Another DC Comics/Vertigo character who shares the same last name as Lacie's is Frank North of the Hellblazer comic series. Both characters are bikers, but are otherwise unrelated to one another in terms of both family lineage and continuity. Appearances Vamps, Volume 1 * Vamps #1 * Vamps #2 * Vamps #3 * Vamps #4 * Vamps #5 * Vamps #6 Vamps: Hollywood & Vein * Vamps: Hollywood & Vein #1 * Vamps: Hollywood & Vein #2 * Vamps: Hollywood & Vein #3 * Vamps: Hollywood & Vein #4 * Vamps: Hollywood & Vein #5 * Vamps: Hollywood & Vein #6 Vamps: Pumpkin Time * Vamps: Pumpkin Time #1 * Vamps: Pumpkin Time #2 * Vamps: Pumpkin Time #3 See also References